Not Always This Way
by SweetAnew
Summary: Sesshomaru was never one to show emotions. But in his quest to become the most powerful demon, the only one he hurt was himself.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Prologue

Sesshomaru stared down at the baby in the basket. Callisto slept peacefully for the time being. After a month of visiting this strange land, Sesshomaru was getting fed up of hanging out with a baby all day. He looked around the room then back at the basket and decided he wouldn't be missed if he went outside for just an hour or two. Just as he moved to stand, someone burst through the door across the room.

"My son! Today we return home!" His father, Inutaisho, came to stand next to him. Inutaisho took his son by the shoulders and looked at the baby.

"The future lady of the western lands!" he bellowed proudly. Sesshomaru remained silent. The lord of the castle who followed Inutaisho into the room gave a hearty laugh.

"Inutaisho, old friend. I believe you've managed to make your young boy uncomfortable for his entire stay!"

"Christophe. Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to the day our two lands will be united," Inutaisho spoke merrily. The men spoke in a langue that Sesshomaru was just beginning to learn but he picked up most of what was said.

"I wish a blessing on your travels back to Japan! And Sesshomaru," he paused as Sesshomaru fixed his golden gaze on the dog lord of the European land. "I know you've been embarrassed more than necessary, but I look forward to accepting you as my son in law. I could think of no better mate for my daughter than you. May the next 200 years pass smoothly."

Sesshomaru bowed low to the lord. He didn't say so but in all honesty, marriage was the farthest thing from the young demon's mind.

***

"I have missed Japan so much. Haven't you, Callisto?" Callisto rolled her eyes at her father.

"You've brought me here once… when I was less than 50 years old. I really don't remember the journey," Callisto sighed.

"And yet here you are on the verge of being full grown and you still act the same age!" Her father chuckled in spite of himself. Callisto was not amused. "I would ask that your sour mood softens when we reach the lands of Inutaisho." Christophe requested in all seriousness.

"You still have not told me why you dragged me all the way here," Callisto sighed. She looked to her father but his face remained stony like it always did when she asked for the reason of their visit to Japan. Yes, he was hiding something from her but what was it?


	2. Chapter 1 Inutaisho

Chapter One

Inutaisho

"I will admit father, Japan is beautiful." Christophe ruffled up his daughter's hair playfully as they looked upon the palace of the western lands. The palace grounds could be seen from a great distance away. It was set high upon it's own platform but it was almost missed compared to the mighty mountain behind it. Hundred of stairs led up to the mixture of palaces made of wood. It was nothing like the mighty stone castles she was used to back home. Slowly, the dull memory of this place tugged at the back of her mind.

"I'm sure Inutaisho is eagerly waiting for us. Let's not keep him," her father led the way closing the distance between them and this mysterious palace. The palace grounds grew bigger and bigger until they were climbing the daunting stairs passing various guards who bowed low as they passed. Callisto counted the steps silently. The first thing she saw as they climbed over the final 900th step was one large palace surround by many others. Momentarily, Callisto was lost in the fantasy of her surroundings.

A great demon suddenly came into view. Callisto only had to meet him once to know he was the great lord of the western lands. He was an epic fighter and an accomplished war general. Her own father could be considered a wimp compared to this demon. Of course, Christophe was much too kind and tender hearted to care about power. Callisto wondered how they became friends in the first place.

"Christophe! The gods had favor on your journey here! I trust you didn't run into too many fights on the way?" The demon lord spoke with a thick voice and his Japanese was easy to pick up.

"You keep your lands well patrolled, Inutaisho," as the two lords met, they greeted each other in a firm handshake. "However, our short journey through the southern lands proved slightly perilous. Many power hungry demons there I see."

The demons continued to talk of politics and battles leaving Callisto to fade into the back round and tune out her father's choppy Japanese. The journey had been long and all Callisto could think about was sleeping for a few days. Her brothers always made fun at how much she still needed to sleep even though she was pretty much full-grown. There was something about sleep she enjoyed very much even though in training she learned it left her vulnerable. She'd lived her life behind castle walls. What did she have to be vulnerable to?

Laughter brought Callisto out of her ravine of thoughts. Her father and Inutaisho were looking at her still chuckling. Callisto blushed in spite of herself.

"When was the last time you rested child?" Inutaisho asked looking directly at her. Callisto's blush deepened when she realized she must have said _sleep_ out loud. "Your father is lucky to be able to regenerate quickly. Why, I remember you once got your hand cut off in battle and it grew back in less than a few days. I could never do that."

Callisto was unsure of her words standing in the aura of Inutaisho. Her nervousness broadcasted across her face.

"Don't be shy. You're almost family!" the great demon lord boasted. Callisto furrowed her brown but took it as an invitation to speak.

"Yes, well along with growing body parts, my father never seems to sleep. I'm sorry but I haven't had much rest, my lord," Callisto spoke softly and slowly so as not to screw up her Japanese. She looked to her father who seemed to be staring daggers at Inutaisho.

"Please, Aya will show you to your room." As Inutaisho spoke, a wise looking fox demon stepped forward and bowed low. "She will be your attendant. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask her. But before you disappear, I invite you to a dinner in honor of you and your father."

"Thank you, my lord," Callisto gave a small bow and looked to her father to see what this was all about but he gave no hints.


	3. Chapter 2 Stranger

Chapter Two

Stranger

"Everything is so strange! Paper walls? Sliding doors? A bed on the floor?"

"Have you never been to Japan, your highness?" Aya asked politely.

"Please, if it's just the two of us call me Callisto. I've been to Japan once but I was so young I don't remember much. It's all so lovely but I'm not sure how long it will be until I miss home." Callisto came out from behind a privacy screen in a new informal kimono and obi. Aya had pulled down the covers on the bed and looked at Callisto with a strange crooked smiled. Not thinking much of anything, Callisto fell onto the bed and was impressed to find it was so soft.

"Could I ask you a question?" Callisto asked innocently.

"Of course."

"Is Inutaisho… obsessed with humans?"

"Why would you say that?" the wise demon narrowed her eyes in distaste.

"Inutaisho reputation proceeds him and so do rumors. I often hear people talk. That is all. I didn't mean to offend," Callisto replied honestly. Aya nodded carefully to the young princess.

"I will leave you to your rest now, Princ…"

"Callisto."

"Callisto," Aya corrected uncertainly.

Callisto heard her exit the room with a soft swish of the sliding door. Shutting her eyes, she melted into her pillows and blankets. Callisto had no idea she'd been asleep for a few hours when her hearing picked up the sound of her door reopening. Oddly enough, she felt the presence of royalty similar to that of Inutaisho. Laziness got the better of her and instead of looking, she took in a quick scent of the air. _Male, full-grown, dog demon, royal, _her mind went through the similar was sleeping on her side now so she peeked one eye open only to be surprised to see all white. The stranger was right next to her. She lifted her head from the pillow and strained her neck to get a glimpse of the new comer. A gasp escaped her lips at the lovely color of his golden eyes. If he was flattered, he didn't show it. His eyes told her he was older than her but nowhere as wise as an elder.

"I was sent to come wake you for dinner," he drawled. She immediately decided she liked looking at his face more than she liked the arrogance of his voice. Callisto sat up slowly and rubbed her still sleepy eyes. The stranger didn't move but continued to look down at her with a bored expression. The spell sleep had on her was wearing off and her better judgment was screaming at her to not just lie on the bed. Standing up, she stretched her arms over her head avoiding his gaze. His aura seemed to engulf her from being so close. She took a noticeable step away and felt less uncomfortable.

"I need to change," Callisto announced awkwardly looking for any sign of Aya.

It was then he looked down to meet her gaze with one delicate eyebrow raised. Callisto's cheeks betrayed her and she blushed more than she already was. She turned her eyes away from his completely embarrassed. Confused, she wanted to know who he was but without warning he gave a slight bow and exited the room. Aya came in a second later but the stranger seemed to have vanished.

"Who was that?" Callisto asked Aya but her mouth was full of hairpins and her arms carried generous amounts of silk. Aya could only gesture with her head for Callisto to go behind the privacy screen so she could start getting her ready for dinner. Callisto frowned worried he was someone important and she did something wrong.


	4. Chapter 3 Dinner

Chapter Three

Dinner

Callisto felt ridiculous. She actually missed the cumbersome chemise, kirtle and gown that royalty wore back home. She lost count on the amount of layers Aya had dressed her in. However, the clothing was very beautiful and had to be expensive. The awkwardness of the clothes didn't help that she was still embarrassed. She had asked Aya again whom the demon that left her room was but she hadn't seen anyone.

Callisto stretched her arms out in from of her but the sleeves were much longer than her arms. She looked down at her feet only to find they were lost in long layers of fabric.

"Am I supposed to walk in this?" she asked wearily as Aya finished pinning up the last of Callisto's long hair.

"Women here spend most of their childhood learning how to move gracefully in garb such as this. No one will judge you if you move a bit… slowly tonight," Aya said politely.

"I won't have to dress like this every night for dinner, will I?"

"This is for special occasions," Aya spoke softly.

"I don't get it. What is so special about my father and me visiting?" Callisto asked the question out loud but not really expecting a reply.

"Inutaisho has been friends with your father for over a century. It is a honor to have you in his house." Callisto sighed at the generic answer but the gesture went unnoticed. Aya artistically slid the last hairpin into place and stood back to admire her handy work. "You're truly a vision Lady Callisto."

"Thank you," Callisto said shortly having heard the same thing from every servant she'd ever had. It was their job to flatter royalty. Callisto learned at a young age not to take it whole heartily. Her father was very modest and imposed the same morals on his daughter. _Nobody likes someone who thinks too highly of themselves_, Callisto heard her father's voice ring in her mind. Aya brought Callisto a pair of flat wood sandals.

"Do you think anyone would mind if I skipped the sandals and wore my slippers?" she asked cautiously eyeing up the painful looking footwear.

"The platforms give you a little more height to help with walking… but seeing as you've never worn them before I think it's best we skip them," Aya said with an amused smile.

"I supposed I'd better start walking. Maybe I'll make it there by dessert. "

Callisto walked very carefully following directions through the halls from Aya who followed her. She met her father halfway.

"I was just coming to escort you," he said as he offered her his arm. Callisto took his arm with a smile and could feel that she instantly slowed her father down. "I see why you started with out me!" he chuckled.

"I'm afraid you could mistake me for clumsy tonight!" Callisto wailed.

"You look very authentic though," her father teased.

"As do you," Callisto noticed as he wore tradition Japanese dress as well.

The presence of Inutaisho could be felt before they even entered the dining room. He greeted them with the same cheer as he did in the morning. They took their seats on pillows at a table that couldn't have been more than a foot off the ground. Inutaisho sat at the head and her father sat to his right. Callisto sat in the spot next to him. The thirty-man table was full of demons except the spot next to her was empty.

"Before we begin dinner, I must apologize," Inutaisho stood and addressed the table. "My son, Sesshomaru will not be joining us for dinner tonight. He has insisted on setting off tonight at the mention of a disturbance at the southern boarder. I understand it to be a small nuisance but he wanted to take matters into his own hands to make sure the problem doesn't get greater."

"Your son sounds just like you before you'd even inherited your land," Christophe chuckled at Inutaisho.

"You could say that, but I think he is more like his mother," Inutaisho said as he took his seat looking to his left where a strikingly beautiful woman sat. Callisto was then thrown into a slew of introductions around the table followed by course after course of delicious food. Every now and then, she would glance at the empty seat next to her wondering what Sesshomaru was like. She caught her mind contemplating why his seat was placed next to her and not his mother. With a sigh, Callisto looked up to see Inutaisho's wife, Kimiko looking at her with a playful smile.

"How do you manage to eat so much but stay so thin?" Callisto joked to make the stare seem less awkward. Callisto almost thought she heard the lady of the house giggle. A little taken aback, Callisto busied herself in the food. Inutaisho turned his attention to Callisto.

"I know Sesshomaru was eager to meet you. I trust you are not displeased by his absence tonight." Callisto looked up stupidly from her dish unsure if he was talking to her. She noticed Lady Kimiko crease her brow and looked from Callisto to Christophe.

"Oh…" she replied for lack of anything better to say but the table kept their eyes on her waiting for the answer to Inutaisho's question. "Um… no not at all. There's plenty of time to meet?" Her father shifted nervously next to her. She looked up at him and if he could sweat he'd be swimming by the looks of it. What was going on?

"Oh my," Callisto looked to Lady Kimiko who's voice was high pitched and mischievous. "Do you have any idea why you are here child?" It was hard to miss her amusement. Callisto became overly aware that she was missing a vital piece of information.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," Callisto said not bothering to look to her father anymore.

"I think we should end dinner early and go for a stroll in the garden," Inutaisho said calmly giving his wife a stern look. "Christophe?"

Her father looked to him gratefully.

"Would you please excuse your daughter and me?"

***

Author's Note: Thank you CRdragonPyro for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 4 Duties

Duties

Callisto starred down at her feet as she walked along side Inutaisho. His energy was light and happy and gently started to influence her confused state of mind. Her eyes glanced up towards Inutaisho but he seemed oblivious to her. The glow of the gardens that surrounded her finally caught her attention. Small firebugs floated by the hundreds in the air. Peculiar flowers sparkled in the moonlight lit a specific path for them to walk by.

"Do you like this garden?" Inutaisho asked.

"Oh very much! Is it magic?"

"Not quite magic. My mate made this garden for my son some hundred years ago," he mused with a smile.

"I'll have to ask her where she found such flowers and how she tamed the bugs. So beautiful…" Callisto breathed.

"It is impressive if not a bit cold for my taste," he drawled with a hint of bitterness but Callisto didn't notice. "Do you remember my son?"

She furrowed her brow in thought. There was very little she remembered about her last trip to Japan. She remembered Inutaisho in particular but other than that she drew a blank. When she looked back at him her eyes read as a bit defeated. Inutaisho nodded thoughtfully and went to looking at the moon.

" I'm sorry my lord, but I've gotten the feeling this whole trip that there is something I don't know. Are you to finally tell me?" she asked on the hopeful side.

"I'd hope your father would have told you many years ago," he said. They came upon a bench and he motioned for her to sit. Callisto did gratefully and kept an open mind as she waited for this great secret. "Are you familiar with your exact age?" he asked.

"No," Callisto said frankly. She was now even more confused with how the conversation had turned. She knew her age was in the matter of records in the library back home but demons didn't bother themselves with their ages as humans did. Demons did take note of when they crossed from being an adolescent to a full mature demon. It was something felt by the demon and there was no age attached to it. However, it was once noted by a bear demon tribe that the age of the switch was roughly around 200 which was when demons usually mated.

"I'm sorry to confuse you more," Inutaisho said sincerely but it didn't help Callisto who was becoming more impatient. "You have come to Japan because my dear, you are 200. Are you aware what young mature demons are able to do?" Inutaisho asked with a smile seeing the complete and utter look of embarrassment on her face. She simply nodded and the confusion in her eyes seemed to melt from her eyes and harden into understanding.

"So my studies weren't focused on Japanese culture and language to become more well rounded then?" Callisto wanted to hide her blushing face but she kept her composure in front of Inutaisho.

"Your father gave you no warning to this engagement?"

Callisto suddenly found her mouth was dry and she couldn't stop fumbling her hands. A piece of discarded memory found it's way back to her thoughts. She remembered her father talking about her arranged marriage when she was still a child. Who was a child to worry themselves with being married? Callisto certainly hadn't given a lot of thought to her arranged marriage. How could her father just drop her here and expect her to be married to a stranger in a foreign land?

"I'm sure your father has his reasons. Do not be too upset with him," Inutaisho interrupted her silent melt down.

"I am to be married to your son," Callisto said it out loud trying to keep herself angry despite Inutaisho's authority. "What reason could there be?"

"Would you have been so willing to come here if you knew the truth?"

Her eyes couldn't lie and she knew the answered was written boldly on her face. She would have been just as angry. Never did she imagine her husband to be lived on a different continent. She would have yelled and put up a fight before coming here. How could she fight now that she was here? She was in a strange country and didn't know anyone. When was she to be married? Would her father leave her and never come back? Without warning, hope fluttered inside her.

"My Lord, I cannot be mated yet. I am not yet matured."

"I am aware of this. Both your father and myself have agreed to wait for three more cycles of the moon. If the change has not happened by then you will be mated regardless."

"But demons have been known to die if mated too young!" Callisto stood up in shock.

"You will not die, my daughter," her father had entered the garden. Callisto shut her eyes for fear her anger would boil over if she looked upon him. "You are 200 which is the perfect age whether matured or not. Once you are mated the change to maturity will happen. We are giving you till winter to get to know Sesshomaru."

"You think I should be grateful?" she said each word carefully although they were more poisonous than controlled.

"You will be married Callisto and you will remember that you are a lady of royalty," Christophe spoke sternly watching his daughter carefully. Callisto finally looked at her father. Unable to control her emotions, she screamed as loud as she could.

"Please, Callisto. Noble ladies do not screech," her father spoke chidingly.

Callisto let off an even longer scream trying to ease the tension that coursed through her whole being.

***

"How can this be happening to me? I come on vacation with my father and find out I'm getting married?" Callisto lay on her bed staring at her ceiling talking to Aya. The kind servant just sat on a stool and listened. Normally, Aya would have returned to her quarters to sleep but Christophe instructed she stay with Callisto to keep and eye on her. "Now I'm being watched like a prisoner to make sure I don't run away."

"You won't run away," Aya added. Callisto sat up and looked at her questioningly. "You have duties to your country and your father. In all my years of serving this family, I have not met a princess who ran away from her responsibility."

"You have too much faith in me," Callisto sighed flopping back onto her bed.

"It really isn't about you."

"Excuse me?" Callisto sat up again and looked her servant in the eye.

"This is about your country and my country making an alliance. I fear our worlds are on the brink of being thrust into war. This alliance is important to many," Aya said humbly.

"How is it you understand all this yet I've been so blind?" Callisto sighed.

"You've been well educated but wisdom comes with age."

"I suppose… Can we go for a walk? I don't think I can sleep," she added a sweet pouty face.

"You are the princess."

***

The air was cool and awakened Callisto's senses. Winter was coming soon and so was her marriage to a stranger. She tried to imagine what her betrothed looked like. Maybe her father never told her about this demon because he was hideous.

"Oh no… he's ugly isn't he?"

Aya was just a step behind Callisto so she couldn't see the servant give a complacent smile. Callisto took the silence as an affirmation. So he wasn't anything to shake a stick at. She didn't have to see him all the time did she? Pop out a couple of kids and just keep her distance. She gave a quick hard nod as she came to a sudden stop.

"Yes," she announced. "I won't let this get me down."

When Callisto turned around she found the same stranger who had beckoned her to dinner. As she met his golden eyes, she didn't even notice Aya stand back up from a very low bow. She was surprised that his aura was able to sneak up on her.

"Who are you?" Callisto asked with a slight tilt of the head.


	6. Chapter 5 Sesshomaru

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the young demoness before him. He wondered how she wasn't able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. His presence made her feel uncomfortable and he knew she could smell his royalty. The last time she was in Japan, she barely reached his waist, ran as fast as she could wherever she went and she kept a pink ribbon in her hair. Gone was the infamous pink ribbon and the top of her head ran level to his shoulders. The color of her eyes would have been a perfect blue but they were muddled with spots of green. The body she hid under her simple kimono was still very lanky but was on the brink of maturity. This demoness before him now could be considered attractive but it wasn't about her looks. She'd produce good offspring and a strong heir. Her impatience read clearly on her face.

"What is it that's getting you down?" he asked coolly. The lady's face turned a nice shade of pink from embarrassment… or anger. With parents like Inutaisho and Kimiko, blushing was a bit of a phenomenon to him. He wondered if it was a European trait.

"That's none of your business! And you didn't answer my question," she put her hands on her hips defensively.

"Ladies of your status should not raise their voice," he stated. His eyes regarded her indifferently as she clearly wasn't sure what to say. Sesshomaru debated how he'd introduce himself to her. "I am well acquainted with your betrothed." He watched clearly as her anger turned to interest.

"How do you know him?"

"Let's just say we are good friends," he glanced back to Aya who was giving him a motherly "this is a bad idea" look. If the servant hadn't been in the family for so long he wouldn't have second thought what he was about to do. However, he was Sesshomaru and would do whatever he pleased.

"Aya, you can return to the princess' room and I will escort her till she wishes to return," he stated to the servant. Callisto's reaction revealed to Sesshomaru her modest upbringing.

"Aya will stay with me! I do not know you and I will not go walking around with you at night _alone_." She checked to make sure Aya was still there and the servant was smiling at her proudly. "Are you a guard to Lord Inutaisho or Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was highly insulted at her failed attempt to figure out who he was. A guard? How absurd. He steadied himself so as not to show anger.

"No."

"I think I should return to my room," Callisto turned to leave however, he was curious about the girl and wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

"Don't you want me to tell you about your betrothed?"

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"Is he ugly?" she blurted out. Her face was in extreme turmoil. She was that concerned of whether he was attractive or not? She should have asked what his fighting skills were like or what his combat record was or what percentage of his line were men to women to determine what their first born would be. Were all girls so vain as to only think about looks?

"Is that your only concern?"

She blinked a few times and then blushed.

"It's just he seems to be avoiding me. My own father didn't tell me about the engagement. I have this sinking feeling like something is wrong with him."

"There is nothing wrong with… Lord Sesshomaru," in his anger he almost said "me". The effect of referring to himself in third person had a nice ring to it.

"Could it be that he is completely opposed to marrying me?" The sadness in her eyes gave him an unfamiliar feeling.

"Lord Sesshomaru will uphold his duties to his family," this answer didn't seem to give her much hope. "He is… curious about you," this answer set off fire works in her eyes.

"Tell me about him then?" she asked cautiously even though she was now smiling.

"He is powerful with potential to over pass his father. His lineage of power mixed with yours of regeneration and knowledge will created favorable offspring," Sesshomaru noticed her blush the deepest shade of pink for that day. Isn't that what ladies wanted to know?

"Um…"

"Is there something else you want to know?"

"What is he like? Is he… nice? Mean? Friendly even?"

"I wouldn't generalize Lord Sesshomaru in such broad terms. If you are interested in judging your betrothed, you can do so yourself," Sesshomaru remembered why he dealt little with females in his few hundred years of life. They were easily distracted and in turn were easily distracting. However his curiosity wasn't completely waned. He would be connected to this demoness for the rest of his life. She seemed to be tolerable but there was a temper always brewing behind her eyes. He secretly watched her scream her head off in his garden tonight. She had most certainly been spoiled her whole life. Where she studied scrolls and many languages, he had been trained in combat and military strategies.

"I do not wish to judge him… I wish to know him," this comment confused Sesshomaru. What did she mean by "know" him? For him to know a woman meant to mate with her. Callisto blushed deeply earlier when he brought this up and since she wasn't blushing now she must mean something else.

"You are speaking vaguely again."

Callisto rolled her eyes. "I would like to be his friend."

"Friend?" Sesshomaru repeated with a somewhat horrified look on his face. When he looked down at her, she was turned to the side looking away from him. Her eyes were sad.

"Forget it. It's stupid," she laughed but her eyes were still sad. Sesshomaru pondered what a friend meant to Callisto. Surely his mother and father weren't friends. This issue of being 'friends' seemed important to her.

"Doubting yourself is a characteristic of weakness."

Her sadness turned to anger. "You know nothing about me! And you still haven't even told me your name!"

"I am certainly not going to tell you if you keep shouting at me," Sesshomaru said calmly keeping his voice neutral. She glared at him and there was a noticeable rise in demonic aura. He would have been slightly impressed if he weren't entertained by her rage.

"How dare you talk to me as if I were a mere common child!"

"You are still a child," he mused. Her eyes were tingeing on red now.

"You are standing in the presence of royalty and I will not be talked down to by some ignorant servant," her voice was firm and she stood up taller. She wasn't the only one who was mad now. Sesshomaru went from amused to outraged in the passing of a moment. His demonic aura now commanded attention and demanded fear. Callisto's countenance dropped and she stepped back involuntary.

"You're royalty is the only thing keeping me from killing you. You are a stupid girl who does not even know when she is in the presence of royalty herself. Years of studying books and scrolls have done little to train your instincts or your manners. Go to bed before I decide to start a war between your nation and mine," he used his words maliciously. He wasn't sure she had heard anything for she was still frozen in fear by his power. Aya rushed to Callisto's side and gave a quick bow before forcing the girl to come back the way they came. Sesshomaru watched as they disappeared into the gardens. As his anger subsided, he wondered how much trouble he would be in once Callisto realized who he was.

* * *

It wasn't till Callisto was in her room did she become aware of her breathing again. Aya was standing very close to her looking anxious. The sudden onset of demonic energy was more than she'd ever felt. Callisto imagined if she were ever on the receiving end of Inutaisho wrath that what she just experienced would be very similar. He had hid his aura so well! She was certain that he was just a guard or a trusted friend of Inutaisho but now she was certain that was Sesshomaru. She felt foolish for missing the resemblance of Sesshomaru to Inutaisho and Kimiko.

"That is my future husband," she choked on the words and cried out but didn't shed any tears. Aya instantly went out to comfort the girl. Callisto pushed her away brokenly. "How could you not warn me?"

"I am sorry miss," Aya fell on her knees and bowed till her nose touched the floor. "It was Sesshomaru's place to say and not mine."

Callisto looked down at her maid who still lay at her feet. She reached down to help her up. "Is he always so cruel?" Callisto felt like crying.

"He seemed in a better mood than usual till you accused him of being a servant. Please understand my lady, Sesshomaru is a proud demon with a strong lineage. He was deeply offended and has killed for less offense than that," Callisto listened hoping Aya's words would calm her. She wasn't quite decided on whether or not she was really calm yet. Did her betrothed now hate her? Was she more concerned about how easily he could kill her?

"Please, sleep," Aya insisted drawing down the blankets of Callisto's bed.

"Sleep," Callisto sighed. She crawled into bed gratefully. Sleeping was something Callisto did well and her worries faded as her eyes got heavier and heavier.


End file.
